Electrically conductive inks containing enzymes are known in the art. In many cases, these inks use either bio-molecules, such as enzymes, or even whole living organisms to catalyze oxidation of substrates, such as alcohols and carbohydrates to release electrons and generate electrical energy. Despite substantial research in the field, the prior art inks are often extremely difficult to reliably produce and are extremely temperature sensitive. These factors have restricted the use and applications of such electrically conductive inks. Therefore, the art is in need of improved electrically conductive inks with improved properties, such as, but not limited to, ease of manufacture and temperature stability.
Diesel fuels, including without limitation the “JP-X” fuels such as JP-4, JP-5 and JP-8, are some of the most common fuels used in military operations. Currently, the only way to convert these fuels into energy is through a combustion process. This process is inefficient and also has unwanted side effects such as toxic fumes and high noise signature. Similar kerosene fuels are very commonly used in domestic settings for running generators in remote locations or in disaster relief operations. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for an apparatus and a method to electrochemically convert hydrocarbon fuels (such as JP-8 jet fuel) into energy. This electrochemical conversion has higher efficiency with no thermal or acoustic signature or toxic by-products. Electrochemical methods have long been explored using metal catalyzed fuel cells, but the metal catalysts are poisoned by the high sulfur content of many fuels thus the current methods require a costly reforming or purification step prior to electrochemical synthesis.
The present disclosure provides a solution to this long-felt need. The present disclosure provides an improved apparatus and method for the electrochemical conversion of hydrocarbon fuels (such as JP-8 jet fuel) into energy using enzymes as catalysts. Such a novel feature has not been previously disclosed in the art.